


Lost

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dean and Cas have a child and its not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

A kid. They had a fucking kid. Or, well, she wasn’t really theirs, but they’d found her, wandering around in the city. No parents. No siblings. No babysitter or uncle or aunt or cousin. She wasn’t even crying, the brave thing, with her blue tutu skirt and her tiny batman shirt.

Dean loved children, although he wasn’t sure he’d ever admit that aloud. Cas, though, clearly loved the little girl. He was smiling and giggling like a schoolgirl, while Dean watched fondly.

The girl couldn’t have been more than four years old and when they asked her name she smiled and said, “Peyton.” and Cas practically cooed at her.

“Well, Peyton,” He said, “We have to go find your parents.” and took her by the hand, leading her down the sidewalk.

“I guess we’re not going to see that movie, then?” Dean asked, trailing behind.

_________________________________________________________

Peyton insists that they all hold hands, with her in the middle. It makes their walking quite a bit slower, as they can only go as fast as her legs can take her.

“Shouldn’t her parents have taught her to be afraid of strangers?” Dean asks Castiel over her little blonde head.

“If they had, we wouldn’t be able to help her.”

“Still. What if we hadn’t been the ones to find her, and instead some creep?”

“I know ‘bout creeps!” Peyton says indignantly, pulling her tiny hands out of theirs and putting them on her hips. “You’re like Daddy, so you’re probaby good.”

“See, Dean, you can’t argue with that.” Dean gives him a look that says he definitely could, but is choosing not to. Cas just rolls his eyes and drops to Peyton’s level.

“Okay, what do your parents look like.”

“You mean Daddy? Tall.”

“We’re going to need a little more than that, darling. A lot of people are tall.”

“Brown hairs.”

“What about your mother?”

“I don’t have a mommy.” Peyton says with a tilt of her head that reminds Dean of Castiel. And her eyes are that same vivid shade of blue.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel says, and Dean can see the tears coming from a while away.

“I don’t need a mommy. Daddy’s the bestest.”

Cue Castiel cooing and hugging the little girl.

“Okay, Peyton, do you know where we are?”

“Nope. But my daddy have a flower shop.” Cas is back to cooing about her grammar mistake and how cute it is.

“Dude, you don’t tell the kids that it’s cute. You gotta correct them.”

“That’s what teachers are for, Dean.” He turns back to Peyton. “I know of a flower shop we can try.”  
________________________________________________________

The first flower shop doesn’t pan out. So they have to try another. and another. They’re pretty lucky that not many people own flower shops. The fourth one they try has a young woman at the counter who gasps, “Peyton! Where have you been!”

“Sorry, Angie.” the little girl says, looking down, “I just wanted to get daddy a present. But I got lost.”

“Let me call them to pick you up. They’ve been worried sick.” After she’s made her call and “they” are on their way to get Peyton, Angie turns to Dean and Cas. “Thank you so much. She has a habit of getting lost. She’s so independent for her age.”

“It’s no problem. We were just worried about her,” Dean says to the girl at the counter.

“Sorry if I ruined your date,” Peyton says.

“Date?” Dean asks, “We weren’t on a date.”

“You said movie. Boyfriends go to movies together,” She says like she’s an expert on dating.

“We’re just friends,” Dean says, a trace of sadness in his voice.

“That’s silly. If you like someone, you should just tell them and date them.”

Before Dean or Cas can answer, a man bursts through the door calling Peyton’s name. Another man follows behind.

“We were so worried about you. You need to stop running off.”

“I wanted to get you present. It was a secret.” She says, pouting.

“You mean presents. Remember your plural nouns, darling.” the second man says and the first one slaps him on the knee.

“This is not the time to get all technical with her!”

“Hey,” Dean says to her, kneeling down in front of her, “You gotta make sure you stay with an adult. I understand you want to be independent and do things on your own, but you’re too young right now.”

“Okay.” She says, kissing him on the cheek.

“Thank you for bringing her , ” The first man says to Cas and Dean, “And you’re so good with her. Do you guys have any of your own?”

“We’re not…together.” Cas says, quietly. “We’re just glad we could help.”

“Thank you again.” The man says, and together, both of the little girl’s fathers took her home. Dean and Cas got a free rose bouquet and the girl from the counter winked at them. So much for the movie.


End file.
